Patricia Halliwell Trudeau
Patricia Eleanor Halliwell Trudeau is the oldest child of Prue and Andy and the oldest child of the children of the charmed ones. Philip and Polly's older sister. History Pre Birth Birth Childhood Patricia grow up in the manor until he was four years old and was rasie by her Parents Prue and Andy, her aunts Piper and Phoebe, her uncle Leo and later after Phoebe's death her new aunt Paige. Patricia frist world was "monster" when she saw the Belthazor page in the Book of Shadow. She has a stuff Lamb name "Lamby". She call astral Prue "Astral Mommy". She had a fairy friend name "Jasmine" when she was one years old whom she lost to a troll. She is scared of losing her parents and Barbs show her a demon killing Prue and Andy. Prue tell things her about Phoebe who die when Patricia was one years old. She was caught by the nothing but was saved by her mother and aunt. Met her grandpa at the age of one year old She like Paige after she meet her when she was two years old upset which her aunt Piper. She was flower girl at Shane and Pagie's wedding. Her favorite farry tale is Aladdin. She is little jealous of her younger brother Phillip who was born when she was three years old. Patricia is hard on her brother Philip just as thier mother was on thier aunt Phoebe. She have a good relationship with both her mother Prue and her father Andy and is cloest to his aunt Piper. Takes after her own mother Prue is always saying "you are just like me sweetie". She haveas a strong hate for the Elders for what they did to her aunt Piper frist she told her mom Prue "The elders are the real evil mommy not warlocks and demons". She help Rachel and Polly with proceting Philip and Melinda. She meet her best friend Noah when she four years old at preschool. She when to Magic school from age five to eight. She learn Cryokinesis when she was six years old. 2009 Witch Trial When the charmed ones travel to the years 2009. Patricia is a reglar ten years old. Prue bind her powers. Her dad was in trouble for definding Pheobe. She arrival with Prue out of the limbo tring to get prue to sign something. She latter left with Piper's neighbor and her cousin Melinda to go to school. Leo said "He look out for Patricia". Her cousin Melinda and her are buddies. She aways listen to her parents fight. Prue and her are not closest but Prue promise to make more time for her family. Dark Future After Patricia saw her younger cousin Melinda kill Dorothy, Patricia was mad. Polly told her to calm down. After she calm down she came up with a plan to change the future by going to the past. She said "Rachel and I will go". She ask Polly to be in charge.But before she and Rachel made plans to leave they were interruped by Philip, she and Phil fought and after and was hit by Phil's Pyrokinesis and killed her. Polly and Rachel ran to her and her last words was "You two go save Philip and Melinda". Rachel could not heal her. Rachel blames herself for Patricia's death. Polly had nightmares about her death. Metting Polly and Rachel from the Future Afther Patricia saw Polly and Rachel saved her aunt Paige she ask them who they Polly simle and said "friends of the family". Rachel look at Patricia and just said "hi" to Patricia. Patricia grew to like Polly but feel Rachel did not like her. Patricia started to look up to Polly. When The cleaner took her little brother Patricia ask Polly if she was there other reason for her beside Melinda. Patricia offer her help to saved her brother and cousin. Rachel and Patricia had their differents. Rachel didn't want Patricia to them saved Philip and Melinda Polly told Patricia the reason Rachel didn't seem to like her Polly said it was gult and Rachel fail to save Patricia from death. Good Future Patricia grew closer to her brother Philip and her cousin Melinda. She help her grandfather and dad when Penny try on her cousins Melinda, Rachel and Dorothy back fire and hit her mother and her aunts Piper and Paige. Her brother said that Patricia is the new super witch and is a Lawyer and dating a guy name Jake Duncan. Gallery ImagesCAV5ME0D.jpg imagesCAJ2LM8I.jpg|Patricia age 10 Kristen-stewart-and-zathura-a-space-adventure-gallery.jpg 4000346369_4999b5137c.jpg 2-year-old_girl_flowers.jpg Patricia 3 year old.png ImagesCAYM3KJD.jpg Patricia 4 years old.jpg Patricia 5 years old.jpg Taramylove.png Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *''Active Powers'' *'Telekinesis: '''The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. She channel her telekinesis though her eyes just like her mother. *'Cryokinesis: '''The ability to blow ice out of one's palm. Personality Phobia Patricia had a fear of Bats. However, her biggest fear is losing her family. Category:Characters Category:2nd Generation Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Magic School Students Category:Charmedrewrite Category:Halliwell Family